characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Haku
Haku is a minor antagonist from the Naruto series. He is Zabuza Momochi's underling. Background Haku was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war. Haku's father and mother were simple farmers, and they lived a peaceful life. They loved each other, and were kind to their child. Unfortunately, this would all change. Haku's mother was a wielder of a kekkei genkai: Ice Release. She hid this fact from her husband, hoping that the love and peace that was shared in their small family would last forever. One day, Haku discovered the ability to manipulate water. Amazed by this, Haku proudly showed this to his mother, who was horrified by what she saw. She harshly scolded and slapped Haku for displaying his ability, though she tearfully apologised to him immediately afterwards. Unbeknownst to them, Haku's father had seen everything from the shadows. When Haku's father discovered that his wife and child possessed a kekkei genkai, he assembled a small mob of villagers. With tears flowing down his eyes, he killed his wife. He then attempted to kill Haku. But before he could, Haku used his Ice Release to create several large ice spikes to kill his father and the rest of the mob. Orphaned, Haku became a child who was wanted by no one and was forced to take to the cold streets and rummage through trash bins for scraps of food, even sometimes having to fight off the wild dogs that roamed the streets. In time, he was confronted by Zabuza Momochi, a man who had "the same eyes" as him. Zabuza later asked Haku to become his "weapon," which meant to become a dedicated shinobi for Zabuza. Haku readily accepted this role, due to the purpose it gave him, and devoting his life to becoming the ultimate tool for Zabuza to use. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman strenght, speed, durability and agility.' *'Assassination and Ninja skills.' *'Accupuncture skills.' *'Jutsu:' A series of techniques that use an individual's Chakra energy. Haku is an expert at using Ice and Water-class Jutsu. **'Secret Art of Water: Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique:' A secret technique that only members of the Yuki bloodline can perform. It consists of summoning a dome of ice mirrors around the foe to trap them. Once the enemy is inside of the dome, Haku can attack them with much greater speed and strength. These mirrors are extremely hard to break. However, the longer he maintains this techniques, the slower his movement will get. **'Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness:' Haku quickly freezes the surrounding air and creates an ice dome around himself and/or allies to act as a defence. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many explosive tags at once, remaining almost undamaged. **'Silent Killing Technique:' Allows Haku to move in perfect silence and execute the foe, normally from behind. **'Secret Art of Water: The Thousand Stinging Needles of Death:' Haku gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. He then directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. He can perform this technique's seals with one hand, so he can easily pin down foes before he uses the attack. Equipment *'Senbon:' Several large needles that he can use as projectiles. When combined with his knowledge of acupuncture, they can easily incapacitate all sorts of foes. Feats Strength *Nearly killed Sasuke Uchiha. *Blocked kicks from both Might Guy and Rock Lee. Speed *Implied to move at the speed of light when using his Demonic Ice Mirror Crystals (Although most would consider it hyperbole). *Dodged multiple shuriken thrown by Sasuke. *Dodged a point-blank kunai throw from Sasuke. *Blocked a kunai from Sakura Haruno in midair. *Hit Sasuke multiple times in less than a second. *Can move faster than eyesight. *Casually outsped Sasuke and Naruto. Durability *Took kicks from Might Guy and Rock Lee. *His Ice Mirrors withstood Sasuke's Grand Fireball Jutsu. *Survived some blows from Naruto Uzumaki's initial Jinjuriki form. Skill *Temporarily incapacitated Momochi Zabuza. *Can perform jutsu seals with one hand. Weaknesses *Limited amount of Chakra. *Would sacrifice himself for Zabuza. *When using his Mirror Crystals for a long time, he becomes progressively slower. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninja Category:Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Naruto Category:Deceased Category:Water Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha